The Snow Angel's Kiss
by aoshi139
Summary: It's Daisuke's and Riku's two month annv. and he finds Satoshi near death in the snow. Will he make it to his anniversary party or will he help his friend? One Shot


Author's Note: This is the re-posted version of "Snow Angel's Kiss." I originally wrote this one shot on Dec 22, 2005. I wrote this for my friend, heresyaddict.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N., obviously.

_A Snow Angel's Kiss_.

Daisuke smiled as Riku put her jacket on. She was amazing and this was their second month anniversary. Riku removed some of her hair from the beneath the collar of the jacket. "Now remember be back at home at six." she said bending down and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed as he watched her walk out the door of the cafe. He looked down at the hot chocolate thinking about the ring that Dark had gotten for him last night to give to Riku.

"_So how late do you want to be this time five minutes or an hour_?" replied Dark with a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up!" he said with a sigh as he got up putting his jacket on. Daisuke walked out of the cafe buttoning his jacket. It had began to flurry on top of the snow they had received. The air was biting at his soft cheeks, as he turned the corner looking at a snow piled tree. There lay like a angel in the snow, Satoshi. He lay there almost lifeless had his chest not been moving ever so softly. His glasses were discarded and broken on the ground a few feet from him.

"_Let him freeze to death_." said Dark coldly as Daisuke went over to Satoshi.

"Satoshi?" questioned Daisuke in a worried tone. Satoshi didn't answer. So he went over and picked Satoshi up. "_Leave him here he will be fine_!" yelled Dark in the back of Daisuke's mind, but he was ignoring it. He was worried, it wasn't like the last time. It was warm and sunny, now it's freezing and deadly.

Going a few more blocks he made his way up the staircase of the apartment house to Satoshi's apartment. Taking the keys from Satoshi's pocket he went inside laying Satoshi on the bed. Daisuke pulled the covers over him and went into kitchen to find something to help warm him up when he woke. Checking his watch it was already three thirty, hopefully Satoshi would wake up soon.

"_So you promised to be there on time? That wouldn't be the promise that goes with the ring I sto…bought last night would it_?" teased Dark happily.

Daisuke sighed as he went back into the room to find Satoshi shivering and jerking rather badly. Daisuke felt his hand, he was as cold as death. He removed his shoes and moved Satoshi so he could get in.

"_Aww isn't this sweet_." laughed Dark.

"Dark, just go away." replied Daisuke firmly in his mind. He pulled Satoshi against him under the sheets. Satoshi clung to him with his hand clutching Daisuke's shirt. After an hour or so Satoshi's body began to warm. When grip was less firm Daisuke slipped from the bed heading to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he looked for the time. It was already five fifteen. He picked up the phone with hesitation, and dialed the house number. Riku was already there.

-Niwa Residence-

Emiko laughing picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Mom, I need to speak to Riku." answered Daisuke with a great weight about his shoulders.

She smiled and hollered at Riku "It's for you honey!"

Riku blushed and went over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Riku." he said with a sad tone "I'm sorry I can't make it. But there's a box beside our picture I want you open later."

Riku stood there looking at the floor, tears she tried to keep back were burning. "Why?"

"Something came up." he said as he saw some flicker of a movement in Satoshi's room. "I love you."

She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek stinging "Yeah."

She hung up wiping her face, and turned around.

Emiko looked at her "Is there something wrong?"

"No." she lied.

-Satoshi's Apartment-

Daisuke hung up the phone feeling like a complete jerk. He thought he heard some shifting coming from the room. So he went back to Satoshi's room. Inside, Satoshi was trying to sit up and failing miserably. Daisuke went over helping him back down.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up."

"I need to get up." he said in defense.

Daisuke came back sharply, "No you don't lie down, your ill." He put his hand on Satoshi's forehead feeling how hot Satoshi was and had started sweating. He quickly went to the bathroom getting a cool rag to cool down his face.

As Satoshi laid there with the rag, Daisuke went to get a bowl of cool water. Night had already come when Satoshi's temperature finally went down. He removed the rag, to go get Satoshi to drink something. All he could find was water and coffee. He had chosen the water. While he had been looking for a glass he located some aspirin.

Satoshi took the medication before falling back asleep. Daisuke smiled as he moved the rag cooling Satoshi's face again.

Daisuke after a while he began to drift falling asleep in the chair. When he woke he turned on the lamp and turned to find Satoshi looking right at him.

"You shouldn't do that to people." he said with a jittery voice as he reached over to take Satoshi's temperature. His hand came to a stop as Satoshi had a firm grip on Daisuke's wrist.

"There is no need." he said calmly.

"No need? I found you nearly frozen to death…" he said stopping himself as he saw Satoshi's lips curve. He was smiling.

"What are you laughing about!" asked Daisuke blushing.

Satoshi said nothing, except pulled Daisuke foreword. Daisuke's eyes went wide before they softened then closed.

- Niwa Residence-

Emiko led Riku to Daisuke's room, "There you go."

Riku bowed and went into the room walking over to the picture of her and Daisuke. She lifted it letting the tears fall silently as the door closed. Riku set the picture down and lifted the box. Inside was a golden band with a simple diamond shaped heart. She opened the little paper that fell out.

_Dear Riku, I promise I will never leave you._

_The End._


End file.
